pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
The Aristo-Humans
Luke18 and WilliamLaster's Movie Spoof of 1970 Disney Film, "The Aristocats." Cast *Duchess - Lily Stone (Thomas and the Magic Railroad) *Thomas O'Malley - Patch (Thomas and the Magic Railroad) *Marie - Jenny Bennett (Monster House) *Beriloz - DJ Walters (Monster House) *Toulouse - Chowder (Monster House) *Madame Adelaide Bonfamilie - Kokiri (Kiki's Delivery Service) *Georges Hautecourt - Okino (Kiki's Delivery Service) *Abigail & Amelia Gabble - Pocahontas & Mulan *Uncle Waldo - John Smith (Pocahontas) *Napoleon - Sulley (Monsters, Inc.) *Lafayette - Mike (Monsters, Inc.) *Roquefort the Mouse - Jiminy Cricket (Pinocchio) *The Scat Cat - Scuttle (The Little Mermaid) *Peppo the Italian Cat - Mushu (Mulan) *Hit Cat the English Cat - The Cat in the Hat (Dr. Seuss) *Shun Gon the Chinese Cat - Woody (Toy Story) *Billy Boss the Russian Cat - Garrett (Quest for Camelot) *Edgar Balthazar the Butler - Captain Hook (Peter Pan (1953)) *Frou-Frou - The Unicorn (The Last Unicorn) *The French Milkman - Amos Slade (The Fox and the Hound) *Le Petit Café Cook - Old Louie (Oliver & Company) *The Frog - The Frog (The Ant Bully) *The Man Seeing Roquefort Chasing the Cat Gang - Kronk (The Emperor's New Groove) *The Cats - ??? Movie Used *The Aristocats (1970) Movie/TV Show Clips *Thomas and the Magic Railroad (2000) *Monster House (2006) *Kiki's Delivery Service (1989) *Pocahontas (1995) *Pocahontas 2: Journey to a New World (1998) *Monsters, Inc. (2001) *Monsters University (2013) *Pinocchio (1940) *The Little Mermaid (1989) *The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea (2000) *Mulan (1998) *Mulan 2 (2005) *The Cat in the Hat (1957) *The Cat in the Hat Knows a Lot About That! (2010-Present) *Toy Story (1995) *Toy Story 2 (1999) *Toy Story 3 (2010) *Toy Story 4 (2019) *Quest for Camelot (1998) *Peter Pan (1953) *Peter Pan 2: Return to the Neverland (2002) *The Last Unicorn (1982) *The Fox and the Hound (1981) *The Fox and the Hound 2 (2006) *Oliver & Company (1988) *The Ant Bully (2006) *The Emperor's New Groove (2000) *The Emperor's New Groove 2: Kronk's New Groove (2005) *The Emperor's New School (2006-2008) Chapters *The Aristo-Humans Part 1 - Opening Credits/Pairs, 1910 *The Aristo-Humans Part 2 - Okino Arrives *The Aristo-Humans Part 3 - Kokiri Makes a Will *The Aristo-Humans Part 4 - Self-Improvement Lessons *The Aristo-Humans Part 5 - "Scales & Arpeggios"/Jiminy Cricket Stops by for Dinner *The Aristo-Humans Part 6 - Human-Napped! *The Aristo-Humans Part 7 - Lost in the Wilderness *The Aristo-Humans Part 8 - Enter Abraham DeLacy Giuseppe Casey "Patch O'Malley" *The Aristo-Humans Part 9 - Patch's Plan/'She Never Felt Alone' *The Aristo-Humans Part 10 - Captain Hook Reveals His Secret to the Unicorn *The Aristo-Humans Part 11 - A Narrow Escape for Humans/Patch Saves Jenny Bennett from Drowning *The Aristo-Humans Part 12 - Meet Pocahontas and Fa Mulan *The Aristo-Humans Part 13 - Uncle John Smith *The Aristo-Humans Part 14 - Captain Hook Tries to Retrieve His Hat and Umbrella *The Aristo-Humans Part 15 - "Everybody Wants to be a Human" *The Aristo-Humans Part 16 - Setting Down for the Night/Patch's Offer *The Aristo-Humans Part 17 - Home at Last *The Aristo-Humans Part 18 - Jiminy Cricket Runs for Help *The Aristo-Humans Part 19 - Patch to the Rescue *The Aristo-Humans Part 20 - A New Addition to the Family/"It's the End" *The Aristo-Humans Part 21 - End Credits Category:Luke18 and WilliamLaster Category:The Aristocats Category:The Aristocats Movie Spoofs Category:Walt Disney Category:Warner Bros. Pictures Category:Universal Category:Universal Pictures Films Category:DreamWorks Category:Pixar Category:Movies-Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movies-spoofs Category:Movies-Spoof Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movies-spoof Category:Movie-Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoofs Category:Movie Spoof Category:Movie-spoof Category:Parodies Category:Channels Category:Anime Category:1970s Films Category:Monster House Category:Trent moon